


You, a Home

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Deal with a Devil, I promise, Implied/Referenced Torture, Johnny is not the Bad Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Ten makes a deal with the Devil as a precaution just in case his arranged marriage goes south.





	You, a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the tags, please!

The story went a bit like this:

Johnny was the devil, and Ten wanted freedom. 

It should be cleared up that Ten didn’t want freedom from Johnny. Ten didn’t know Johnny at the time: he just knew that he was on track to become whatever his parents wanted, which included marrying a girl, something he’d have no problem with in most circumstances. He probably pretend to be straight enough to go through with it, and he and his betrothed were childhood friends, so they knew exactly how they felt about each other. They had actually agreed to maintain a friendly relationship, keeping a romantic facade for the public and having their own quiet affairs if they felt like it, as long as they let each other know what was up, so they could keep each other’s stories straight(even if neither of them were very linear). 

That wasn’t what Ten needed freedom from. Something else came up that warranted more of his concern. 

He was pretty cool with the first girl he had been intended for, but then his parents were given a better offer, and the implications of him being sold off to the highest bidder were not lost on his casually cynical soul. 

The new spouse-material was, at first, more in line with his hopes than the last, most notably in the fact that he was a man; however, that was an incredibly shallow observation that cost him dearly. Seulgi, best friend and former fiancee, came to him with research and grim findings. 

He, this new interred, had been married at least three times, and had had several date-mates besides, and all of them had ended up dead. With a little more hunting around on the bodies, Seulgi had discovered that all of them showed signs of having been raped, beaten, and otherwise assaulted. Ten’s parents had married him off to a kinky murderer, which led him to the desperate deal with the devil, or as he preferred to be called, Johnny. 

Johnny promised him protection in exchange for being his servant for a five years once he died. It wasn’t that bad; Johnny actually rarely asked for major favors in his deals. When he did, he provided the easiest means to carry out the service as he could. Ten quickly agreed with his marriage fast approaching, and the two had regular communication through text or call.

The night he married the murderer, he was charming. He acted like he cared for Ten for a while, and Ten almost dropped contact with Johnny, close to believing that all the crimes connected to his husband were simply consequential, but his growing friendship with Johnny kept him from fully losing contact. 

And that leads the story to here, with Ten dropping a spoon back into his bowl and gaping like a fool at his husband while the man, appearing hesitant and for all accounts and purposes like he hasn’t done this before, asking if Ten would ‘help him with some of his unique bedroom tendencies’. Ten says ‘no’, but the man is pushing him and using every manipulative guilt tactic in the book all day everyday for weeks. He’s getting impatient, too, Ten can tell, so he call Johnny one night and tells him what’s been going on, and he’s mid-sentence when the guy walks in.

“You condemn me for a few fun games, but you’re calling another man, telling him all about me? I bet you’d do things with that guy, huh?” and he snatches the phone away while Johnny yells through it, asking if he’s okay, and throws it on the ground, crunching the screen with his heel. 

He wraps his hand around Ten’s throat and pins him against the wall, leaving room for him to breathe but keeping it painfully tight, so Ten can only rasp out something like, “Please, no.” 

His husband smirks at him and leans in close, right next to his ear, and whispers, “You think you’ve got me figured out, don’t you? Think you can get away, save yourself, but you can’t, I assure you.” He squeezes Ten’s throat harder for a moment, threateningly, and moves his other hand down to the zipper on Ten’s jeans. Once they’re down, he lets go of Ten’s throat to turn him around. Ten tries to flail away with the newfound oxygen, but the guy grabs both of his wrists and shoves him toward the bed, making quick work of tying him to the headboard.

It’s terrifying, and he sends up, or down, this ridiculous prayer to Johnny, begging him to come save him from the monster that’s come out from under the bed. 

And he’s lying there, stretched out in each direction and vulnerable to this evil man, so much eviler than the actual devil, he considers in a moment of irony. Johnny arrives right then.

Johnny, with runes of destruction and hellfire up and down his arms and with horns curling dangerously on his head, grabs the man by the back of the neck and pulls him away from Ten, leaving a singed mark when he lets go. He snaps his fingers and the man disappears. Ten hopes he gets what’s coming to him.

Johnny unties him first, then hands him his jeans and looks away mercifully while Ten puts them on with shaking hands. Ten wants to get out of this house, but he doesn’t want to return to his parents, and he doesn’t want to lead anyone to Seulgi, but he does want to see her right now because she’s the closest thing he’s got to a best friend right now other than Johnny.

“How did you get here?” It’s not scared but imploring. If Johnny can teleport or get around by magic, he’ll take all the help he can get.

Johnny smiles and motions him over. “Magic,” he replies with an ironic smirk, “Need me to get you out?” Ten nods desperately and asks, “Can we stop at my friend’s house to let her know I’m okay?”

“And then where?”

“Hell?” Ten asks, visibly considering the option. Johnny looks concerned at the answer.

“If I take you to Hell, you won’t be coming back to Earth, at least not to stay,” he warns, and Ten nods resolutely. “Good.”

That’s what they do. Johnny is wary of accepting the five years of servitude in reality it turns out, but Ten is stubborn and not keen on backing out of his debts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is kind of a prequel to my norenhyuckmin, but you definitely don't have to go read that to understand this. Do you like the idea of this being a multi chap? What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
